Bathroom Hermit
by AllThisInaNutshell
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is having cold feet about pursuing his dream career as a doctor. His boyfriend, Naruto, is here to help him. SasuNaru. Yaoi. One-shot. I posted it on my Lj so sorry if you've already read it.


Title: Bathroom Hermit

Paring(s): SasuNaru

Rating: Hard R,

Warnings: Boy touching, language, first fic post, not Beta-ed., and all around badness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all its content belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Description: Au (our world). Sasuke's having cold feet about pursuing his dream job as a doctor. Luckily Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend, is there to help.

Steamy hot bathroom smex coming right up!

(Came from my Lj Midieval_Ficus)

A cup of warm milk and three potty breaks later.

This was a totally 'Spare of the Moment Peace' I wrote this for a friend. Hope you like it! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you come across one, please comment and tell me. It's my first fic so be honest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the door to his small bathroom in his dinky shared-apartment, flicked on the lights and the heater, and breathed in the disinfectant smell that had clung to his bathroom walls. It had smelled like that ever since he did his cleaning last weekend.

He wasn't obsessive compulsive; he just liked a clean bathroom. This was the room he retired in when his thoughts were too much. It was the only room that he cleaned, well, it was the only room that stayed clean in his house since he'd been living with Naruto. The other man wasn't too fond of the whole 'clean' idea. Naruto, who was a somewhat-normal teenage boy, had lived alone for all of his life. He thought of a decorative montage of old, empty pizza delivery boxes as an ideal dining room table. And, when they moved in together, Sasuke, being a non-normal teenager from a high-class family was mortified and scarily turned on.

He rubbed his eyes, still sleepy from his nap, and stepped onto the cool tile floor. Reaching for the bathtub and turning it on, he yawned and stretched, kneeling in front of it to place his hands in the slowly heating water.

This had been the routine for weeks now. Sleeping and Bathing. That's all he did.

Where was he going with his life?

He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of becoming a doctor, for which he was currently going into school. He had a problem with having people depend on him to save their loved-ones, even though he was quite dependable and weirdly the ideal doctor type. He also really hated the idea of being a psychiatrist. But, it was a somewhat respectful job. On the plus side, he would be called a doctor, without having to deal with all the physically sick people.

Just the mentally sick ones.

Sasuke took off his sweatpants.

He guessed could deal with them, having had first hand experience with crazies. His whole family was crazy. His friends were crazy. His boyfriend was crazy. Basically everyone Sasuke knew had some crazy in them.

Excluding Sasuke, of course.

He muddled some of this back in his head shifting to get undressed, slid his underwear down his hips, and put his foot into the water. His nerves were screamed at him to take it out of the boiling water, but he ignored his body's natural response and sunk low into the abyss until only his eyes and top of his head could be seen. He sucked in a little water and played with it in his mouth. Then, he spotted the toy duck Naruto had jokingly got for his bath time endeavors across the room in the steamed mirror. He stared at it menacingly.

Maybe, he was going crazy. Doctors were heroes. Why was Sasuke rethinking?

Maybe he could be an accountant?

He barely missed choking on the water.

It would kill him to tell people he was going to be an accountant. Accounting was boring. Accountants were boring. And, it was an emotionally draining job with all those damn numbers. Not that he didn't enjoy math- it was actually quite the opposite. But, Naruto already thought he was boring as it is. The other man had a problem of reminding Sasuke of that fact when Sasuke did not want to keep up with Naruto's energetically non-frat boy partying ways, which consisted of drinking all hours of the night when Sasuke had an examination the next day.

Plus all those damn numbers would drive him crazy.

Maybe when Naruto got back he could slap some sense into Sasuke and tell him that he was going to be a doctor. That's what Sasuke had always wanted to be. That's what Naruto was going to be. It made complete sense.

Sasuke stuck his head out the water to take a long-over do breath, turning on the water again to reheat it. He felt slightly dizzy, and somehow disappointed it wasn't from the lack of air. He wished he could stop thinking about this. It was driving him insane. He looked down at his stomach. There wasn't much there.

He was getting a bit bony from stress, but, he pretended to be quite annoyed with the looks Naruto would give him when he would push his plate away prematurely finished, half of it left. He was getting a little worried himself. He poked his stomach. If he couldn't handle a little case of cold feet--

Well, it was ridiculous.

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a doctor.

He grimaced and slid farther back into the water until he was submerged, letting little bubbles of air float to the surface. He needed to make a decision and fast. He knew it was only a matter of time before everyone's politeness disintegrated, and they finally got down to asking him about his future. Then Sasuke would explode into a hundred unhappy Sasuke pieces. There would also be a very unhappy Naruto, because he'd have no one fuck with. He surfaced again, only to sink back in when he heard a knock at the door. The opened without waiting for a response and his blond, spiky haired boyfriend poured in, cup ramen in hand, and a small bag of fast food in the other.

Naruto had an unhealthy addiction to ramen, and it's huge amounts of MSG is probably what gave him that unnatural shade of blonde. He also worked at a McDonalds, which lead to Sasuke's addiction to their french-fries. Not such a step up from Naruto's addiction, but it wouldn't cause that quick of a premature death..

Naruto, having a job, also led to Sasuke having all day during this summer break before college to meddle in his thoughts before Naruto came home from work. Additionally, it lea to Sasuke being emotionally distressed without his big ball of sunshine to annoy/distract him. Naruto wouldn't have to work if he had just let Sasuke's parents pay for his college like they offered. Naruto declined, being as stubborn as ever, wanting to pay for the rest of his college-- The part that the scholarship didn't cover. He does however, let Sasuke pay for everything else, like the bills, food, and such-- out of the kindness of his heart.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, leaned over the tub, and grinned. He looked over Sasuke, poorly covering his concern as he stared at the drained dark eyed man submerged under the water.

"I've been calling you on your cell for hours, you bastard."

Sasuke resurfaced up to his eyes, but said nothing.

"How are you?"

Sasuke blew bubbles into the water in response.

"That bad, huh? Still being an idiot and thinking about college?"

"Go away."

"Nope, I'm going to make you better. We've got only a few weeks before school."

Sasuke sighed which caused another stream of bubbles to leave his mouth and was about to say 'What could you possibly do to make me better' when Naruto started to take off his shirt.

'Oh.'

Sasuke watched as Naruto, undid his belt, slipped his pants from his hips. His belt clanked as it hit the floor, and Naruto purposely wiggled his butt in Sasuke's face as he took of his boxers.

"Sakura says 'Hi.' She called me to talk about the future internship I could take. 'Says she knows someone named Tsunade." He said as he stepped into the tub, wincing at the hotness of it.

"Gods Sasuke, it's like a thousand degrees in the tub no wonder you're red." Naruto sat down, immodest, his thighs spread wide to touch both sides of the tub in an attempt to squeeze in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't so sure being red was from the heat of the water anymore.

Sasuke coughed to stop from gawking at Naruto's position and looked over the side of the tub at the red, yellow, and white bag.

"Did you bring me fries?"

"King size." Naruto dazzled.

"Thanks, dobe."

"You're welcome." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. This tub wasn't big enough for the both of them. But, Naruto's toes were touching places too interesting for Sasuke to complain.

They stared at each other for a bit, until Sasuke reached out to touch Naruto's scarred cheek and Naruto moved in for a kiss, and bumped their noses together. It started out light hearted, with Sasuke pressing his lips lightly against Naruto's. He opened his mouth to suck wetly on Naruto's tongue as Naruto's arms clasped around his neck. Naruto slipped his tongue farther into Sasuke's mouth. There was a little bit of bumbinh elbows and scuffling, but then Naruto moaned on Sasuke's toungue which made him moan too.

Naruto pulled away, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes.

"We're having a, mm- back to school party tomorrow."

"No we're not."

"Sasuke-"

"We'll talk about this later. Now shut up."

Sasuke pushed forward and they pressed up against eachother. Sasuke pressed Naruto even further back against the tub, leaning on his knees, and not-so-accidentally brushing their erections together.

They both gasped simultaneously, a shock of pleasure running down their spines.

"But I really want-" Said Naruto heatedly.

"Shut it."

Sasuke leaned in to suck and touch Naruto's neck. His hand traveling down Naruto's chest with his mouth, licking and touching each tantalizing inch of tan skin he could find. Naruto giggled huskily and blindly reached underneath him and pulled at the plug for the drain as Sasuke's chapped lips were rough on his chest. He let out a gasp as Sasuke kissed his stomach.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke never knew why Naruto was so sensitive on his stomach it was almost to the point if Sasuke so much as bumped his hand against Naruto's stomach, Naruto became hard. Maybe he had some sort of extra sensitive nerve endings. Or, maybe Naruto was just a horny guy.

Probably the latter.

Sasuke tongued Naruto's navel and rubbed his hands over Naruto's inner thighs, pulling at skin with his teeth. Naruto shuddered and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, gripping hard.

His hand paused on Naruto's left thigh and slowly slid higher, tickiling, as Naruto wriggled, and panted in anticipation. Sasuke rubbed his hand up to the patch of rubbery skin connecting Naruto's thigh to his pelvis.

"Such a fucking tease Sasu-chan." Naruto gasped as Sasuke kissed lower.

"And you can't be quiet."

"You know you like it." Naruto gasped again as Sasuke placed a kiss on the base on Naruto's cock. He kissed up the length slowly, licking, and slid his tongue down the other side. Slightly pausing to suck on the tip, he started to breathe though his nose. The sound of the water draining away was ringing in his ears, and he pulled back much to Naruto's chagrin. He nuzzled the tip again with his lips smearing precome on them as he took it into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider and deep-throated Naruto, who squeezed Sasuke's shoulder's painfully. He hummed lightly making Naruto's erection jump in his mouth.

"Holy fu-"

Sasuke chuckled which made Naruto cuss more and grip harder. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking Naruto deeper into his mouth. Sasuke gave a indolent suck and released Naruto, who whined. Naruto's dick bobbed obscenely when he let go. Naruto gasped and pushed Sasuke backwards suddenly against the back of the tub, and he hit his head a little.

"Fuck, sorry, cold, hard. Let's get this over with. Gentle is for bed." Sasuke winced, but the pain wasn't enough to kill his aching erection, which Naruto's hand moved to fist. Sasuke gasped, suddenly feeling like he hadn't been touched in a long time when Naruto straddled him. He jerked him a few times, but Sasuke steadied his hand. Naruto's hands were useless when he was this aroused, and he caused Sasuke a lot more pain than was pleasurable.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and pushed him forward so that Sasuke's erection pushed against Naruto's. Naruto hissed, and pushed himself forward so Sasuke's erection was pushing against his balls.

Sasuke gasped.

"Shit, fuck." It was his turn to cuss.

"No time for prep." Naruto hissed as Sasuke reached for Naruto's erection. "I'll just ride you."

"You're awfully impatient."

"Fuck- fuck, fuck-uh Well we've got a party to plan."

"You are so full of shit." Sasuke groaned and Naruto grinned.

He leaned forward so Sasuke could grasp his erection, and then started to move his hips. Sasuke gasped as his erection slid into the cleft of Naruto's ass.

"Mhmm, nice." Naruto murmured.

And how wonderful was the friction it made. He wrapped his fingers tighter around Naruto and stroked him hard and rough.

Naruto was gripping his shoulders rough and moving his hips in small circles, making little breathy moans as Sasuke's hand slid up and down his length.

"You know what I think?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said moaning as Naruto angled his hips. He rubbed a finger over the tip of Naruto's manhood smearing the clear liquid he found there, moving his hand faster and pulling down the foreskin. Naruto moved his hips distinctly more erratic after that and Sasuke knew they were both getting close.

"I think you're all that and a bag of chips." Sasuke thought it sounded like Naruto was drunk and tried not to giggle, because it might make him sound mad. Not to mention unmanly.

Naruto said random things like this all the time.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto choked out in a moan. Fingers reaching down toward Sasuke's hands.

Naruto pressed his hips hard to Sasuke's as he came all over his chest, yelling as always. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck pulling him close as they came down, gasping into Naruto's neck, white light blinding him as he came hard.

They breathed loudly for a bit and then Naruto shakily reached for the back of the tub, and slid them backwards so that way Sasuke was on the bottom of the tub and Naruto could cushion his head with his hands. They both stilled their bodies to catch up on breath and wait the aftermath out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke and grinned, Sasuke smiled back, they both were panting hard. They stared unblinkingly at each other for a while, then they kissed lightly on the lips.

"Fuck," Naruto panted, stroking Sasuke's face. "You're so beautiful." He said leaning down to kiss and coddle Sasuke's neck breathing in Sasuke's smell.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sasuke replied breathily. He breathed heavily through his mouth, yawning, and moved his hands to pull at Naruto's hair, tugging the blonde locks playfully. Naruto rolled off of him, damp and sticky. Sasuke reached over and pulled the entire rack of towels on them, placing a few under their heads, and Naruto flipped over till he was opposite Sasuke and stared him in eyes.

Sasuke guessed Naruto was like Sasuke's escape from normality. His Darma. His opposite. His light in the dark. When he was around Naruto he felt sane, and insane. Naruto, somehow, gave him the courage to leave the comfort of his bathroom.

He watched as Naruto's glossy, electric-blue eyes slid closed, and Naruto's soft breathing hit his face and blew his hair around.

He couldn't help but close his eyes and think of how lucky he was.

He was almost drifting off to sleep, and then a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke said eyes still closed.

"Wha'?" Naruto said opening one sleepy and slightly agitated eye.

"Would you be an ass and make fun of me if I was an accountant? Use it to embarrass me in public?"

"Everyday for the rest of our pathetic lives." Naruto replied and closed his eye.

"Fuck you. I guess I'll just become a doctor."

"Sasuke, you know I would be happy with anything you chose. Nothing could make me love you less than I do right now, which is currently a whole lot. Now hush up or I won't help you get clean."

Sasuke snorted. Funny how Naruto was quiet immediately after sex.

A blessing in disguise.

He will continue on the road to becoming a doctor. But, even if he decided to change his mind Naruto would be behind him a 100%, a somewhat scary thought.

But, with Naruto by his side, maybe saving lives wasn't such a bad idea.

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'm sorry this didn't turn out as awesome as I thought it would. But, I'm proud none the less. First post I thought was good enough to post. I would like to have a beta-ed for future stories. Any takers? It would be greatly appreciated. Please tell me what you think, and please please give me constructive criticism. Now I can sleep XD.


End file.
